realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Elven Names
Elven Names Elves have strong family ties, so they have both personal names and surnames. The average elf is quite proud of their family and will always use their full name. An elven surname is quite long and beautiful. However, elves that interact with other cultures, most often humans and dwarfs , have altered their surnames. Elves have discovered that most other races mispronounce elven surnames. So elves have adopted 'nick names' made up of rough translations of their family surname into common. Many younger elves simply use their common surname all the time, but many older elves frown on this. Most elven nicknames are two simple words in common linked together. Each sub races has it's own naming traditions. The elven nickname will give away a bit about the elven family in general. For example, the 'GoldBow' family is a family of archers. Though a name can have more then one meaning, 'StrongBow' could be a family of bowers or archers, for example. And not every member of a family will be a representative of the family name. A 'MoonSpell' individual may not be a spellcaster themselves, for example. Drow Names Drow never translate their family surnames into common. Even the lowest drow is proud of their family name and uses it proudly. A drow surname will always be in the drow language. Gold Elven Names A great many gold elves refuse to translate their surnames into common. However, just about all gold elves that have any dealing with other races will do so, just so they don't hear mispronounced noise of their beautiful elven surname. *Only Gold elves use the words High, Gold, Sun or Yellow in their names. Gold elven names are always regal and noble. A gold elf nickname will never reference something considered dirty, common or low born. Moon Elven Names Moon elves use their common nicknames almost exclusively. *Only Moon elves use the words Moon, Silver or Grey. Moon elven names are quite simple and common. Green Elven Names Green elves don't interact with others, so they have little reason to use nicknames, but they do if needed. *Only Green elves use the word Green. Wood Elven Names Wood elves don't interact with others, so they have little reason to use nicknames, but they do if needed. *Only Green elves use the word Wood. Wild Elven Names Wild elves don't interact with others, so they have little reason to use nicknames, but they do if needed. *Only Wild elves use the word Wild. Snow Elven Names Snow elves don't interact with others, so they have little reason to use nicknames, but they do if needed. *Only Green elves use the word Snow. Aquatic Elven Names Aquatic elves always use their nicknames when dealing with others, especially air breathing ones. *Only Green elves use the word Blue, Sea or Ocean. Aquatic elves have names based on the sea and water. Avariel Names Avariel don't interact with others, so they have little reason to use nicknames, but they do if needed. Category:Elves